Magnetic stripe-based transactions are quite common in today's commence. Typically, a magnetic card provider (such as a bank or store) issues a card with a magnetic stripe (such as a credit card or debit card) to a user. The information needed to complete a transaction is recorded onto the card's magnetic stripe. When a user wishes to use the card in a magnetic stripe-based transaction, he or she (or a third party such as a cashier) typically inserts or swipes the card through a magnetic stripe card reader. This reader reads the information recorded on the magnetic stripe of the card and uses it to complete the transaction.